De flammes et de lumière
by Temtaranne
Summary: [OS sur Aventures] Après une longue journée de route, il est temps de monter le camp et de soigner les blessures. Mais un danger rôde dans la forêt... Thélthazard/Deathfic


_**De flammes et de lumière**_

 _Salut tout le monde!_

 _On se retrouve ici pour ma troisième fanfic (toujours sur Aventures, obviously...), où je me lance dans le...Thélthazard!_

 _J'ai entendu dire que certains ici aimaient BEAUCOUP ça (je ne vise personne...), et comme ça me plaît bien à moi aussi je voulais m'y essayer._

 _Et puis comme Myfanwi m'a contaminé, c'est devenu une deathfic..._

 **Disclaimer:** _personnages et univers ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne touche pas d'argent sur mes écrits._

* * *

Le soleil se couchait sur la forêt, teintant le ciel d'une douce couleur orangée. Nos aventuriers préférés avaient fait halte dans une clairière à l'herbe vert tendre, environnée des troncs colossaux d'arbres à l'âge vénérable et traversée par une rivière à l'eau claire.

Shin se percha en haut du rocher au milieu de la trouée, regardant l'horizon à l'ouest, et déclama face à l'orbe rougeoyante:

« -Un soleil rouge se lève. Beaucoup de sang a du couler cette nu...

Il fut interrompu par le grognement d'un paladin n'appréciant que très moyennement son imitation.

-Le soleil se couche, imbécile! Arrête de faire référence à une œuvre qu'on est pas censés connaître, redescend de ton perchoir et va aider Grunlek à chercher du bois, ordonna Théo d'un ton excédé »

Le voyage d'aujourd'hui avait été rude pour l'envoyé de la Lumière, aussi l'archer ne tint pas compte du commentaire désobligeant mais obéit tout de même, laissant seuls dans la clairière le pyromage et l'inquisiteur.

Balthazard avait bien vu la saute d'humeur de son ami, et ses crispations de douleur quand il était à cheval. Il se doutait bien que la blessure dans son dos le faisait souffrir, mais le stock d'onguent contre l'empoisonnement causé par l'araignée s'amenuisait lentement. Ils n'avaient pas croisé de ces monstres à huit pattes depuis des jours, et Bob ne pouvait confectionner le médicament sans leurs glandes à venin.

Il s'approcha de Théo, qui s'acharnait contre les sangles des sacoches attachées à la selle de Lumière, et posa sa main sur celle de son ami pour le calmer. Le paladin arrêta de tirer sur les lanières de cuir, en remarquant la blancheur diaphane de la peau du mage sur la sienne, et se retourna vers celui-ci.

« -Théo, ce n'est pas en abîmant le matériel que tu vas stopper la douleur, dit Bob, avant de défaire d'une main experte les sacoches et en les posant à terre. On aurait pu faire une halte dans la journée pour soigner ta blessure.

Le paladin semblait un peu perdu.

-Je ne voulais pas nous ralentir pour une blessure de rien du tout, murmura-t'il.

-Par tous les dieux, Théo, tu n'as pas à faire les durs devant nous! Pas la peine de nous mentir, on voit bien que tu souffres de cette "blessure de rien du tout", s'énerva le demi diable. »

L'inquisiteur détourna le regard, gêné de voir la fureur que sa réponse avait allumée dans les yeux de son ami. Balthazard soupira avant de finir de s'occuper des chevaux. Cet abruti était-il donc aveugle, pour ne pas voir l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Shin et de Grunlek quand leur regard se posait sur le blessé? Ou trop orgueilleux pour demander de l'aide, prenant les coups d'œil de ses amis pour de la pitié? Le pyromage maudissait intérieurement son ami de son manque de confiance. Une fois sa tâche finie, il se rapprocha du campement. Théo était assis près de ses sacoches, le regard plongé dans le vague.

Le médecin improvisé sortit l'onguent de ses fontes et se planta derrière le blessé.

« -Enlève ton armure, dit-il brusquement.

Le chevalier sursauta.

-Quoi?!

-J'ai dit: enlève ton armure, répéta le mage d'un ton qui fit comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'il ferait mieux d'obéir vite sous peine d'être carbonisé sur place. »

Une fois le haut de l'armure de plates enlevée, Bob put constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Les veinules noirâtres qui ne couraient habituellement qu'autour de la blessure montaient jusqu'au cou et descendaient sur son bras droit et en bas de son dos. Les lignes sombres pulsaient à chaque battement de cœur de Théo, le faisant souffrir le martyr à chaque mouvement. L'homme vêtu de rouge était horrifié par l'apparence de cette morsure empoisonnée et s'en voulait de ne pas avoir insisté plus tôt dans la journée pour faire une halte et soigner son ami.

Le paladin remarqua la stupeur de celui qui l'auscultait.

« -C'est plus étendu, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t'il, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Je..., hésita le mage.

-Ne me ménage pas.

\- C'est beaucoup plus important que la dernière fois. Je vais devoir utiliser tout l'onguent qui nous reste pour soigner ça. »

Ils soupirèrent en chœur. Balthazard versa le reste du médicament sur le dos du blessé. Sous l'effet de cette crème, les veinules se rétractèrent un peu, mais le mal était trop profondément ancré dans la chair pour qu'elles disparaissent. Les effets combinés de l'onguent et du contact des mains du pyromage calmèrent la douleur de Théo, qui se retourna vers son ami pour lui adresser un sourire de remerciement.

Il se retrouva alors nez à nez avec Bob, qui se penchait vers l'oreille du soldat pour lui demander s'il se sentait mieux. Les deux hommes restèrent un moment interdits, avant de détourner le regard l'un de l'autre, gênés. Ils s'étaient retrouvés proches, trop proches.

« -Merci, lâcha brièvement le fervent croyant du dieu Euthanasie, pour dissiper le malaise qui s'était installé entre eux pendant quelques minutes.

-Merci de t'avoir soigné sans te faire tomber dans les pommes? Demanda avec une pointe de sarcasme le demi-diable.

-Entre autre, répondit le blessé avec un sourire. »

Balthazard se redressa pour aller se rincer les mains dans la rivière, en se demandant pourquoi cette gêne quand ils s'étaient retrouvés séparés de seulement quelques centimètres. Il était sur le point de mettre des mots sur ce sentiment quand Shin déboula dans la clairière, hors d'haleine.

« -Shin, qu'est ce qui se passe?! L'interrogea Théo en se relevant précipitamment.

-Des...araignées...deux fois la taille habituelle..., haleta l'archer. Grunlek...resté en arrière...il... »

Le semi élémentaire n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase: une araignée gigantesque sortit de la forêt. La créature arachnoïde faucha d'un coup de patte l'homme encapuchonné, qui fit un vol plané jusqu'au rocher sur lequel il plaisantait il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il retomba lourdement.

Théo empoigna son épée, n'ayant pas le temps de remettre son armure, et fonça torse nu sur l'énorme bête, pendant que Bob incanta un sort destiné à rôtir le monstre. L'araignée surplombait largement les deux humains et avait l'avantage de ses huit pattes et de son venin capable de dissoudre le corps de ses ennemis. Les deux combattants se rendirent vite compte qu'en terrain dégagé, il n'avaient aucune chance, et foncèrent vers la forêt. Les arbres handicapaient les mouvements de la créature, aussi le mage et le paladin prirent un léger avantage.

En continuant de courir dans la forêt, ils tombèrent sur Grunlek, défendant avec rage le corps inanimé d'Éden contre des araignées de taille plus modeste. Bob jeta un regard rapide sur la louve, assez longtemps pour voir qu'elle ne se relèvera pas. Il continua à jeter des sorts autour de lui, ignorant les brûlures qui commençaient à apparaître au bout de ses doigts. Il en demandait trop à sa part démoniaque et la contenir était douloureux. Il jeta un œil vers Théo, qui contrait les attaques de l'araignée géante malgré sa blessure.

Grunlek était fou de chagrin. Quand il vit le cadavre de sa louve se faire piétiner par la gigantesque araignée, il fonça sur celle-ci dans un geste irraisonné. Le cri désespéré qu'il poussa en chargeant, poing en avant, résonnait encore dans la forêt quand il se fit transpercer par le dard du monstre. Mort avant même d'avoir touché le sol, il atterrit sur le corps de sa défunte amie, teintant le pelage gris de sang et de venin corrosif.

Bob serra les dents. Il pleurerai son ami plus tard, si jamais il sortait vivant de cette bataille. Théo, dans un geste chargé de rage et de tristesse, parvint à tuer la monstruosité qui avait ôté la vie du nain.

Les deux amis se retrouvèrent dos à dos devant une mer d'araignées de tailles variées. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir, et ils le savaient. Le paladin se sentit soudain défaillir, ses jambes ne le portant plus. Il s'écroula. Balthazard, affolé, s'agenouilla près de son ami, en voyant avec terreur les veinules noires revenues en force.

« -Merde, merde merde, merde...

-De toute façon c'est impossible d'échapper à ces araignées de malheur, soupira Théo. ...Bob?

-O...oui? »

Les yeux du mage étaient remplis de larmes. Grunlek et Éden étaient morts, lui et Théo allaient mourir, et Shin s'était sûrement brisé la nuque sur le rocher. Une vie d'aventures qui se terminait, au milieu de ces araignées qui les entouraient. Elles savaient que leurs proies ne pouvaient leur échapper, alors elles prenaient vicieusement leur temps avant la mise à mort, mordillant les jambes des humains et se délectant déjà de la chair de leurs deux premières victimes.

L'élu de la Lumière aussi pleurait. Il ne voulait pas retrouver son dieu si tôt. Dans un effort considérable dans son état, il se redressa, posa une main sur la nuque de Balthazard et embrassa les lèvres du pyromage. Celui-ci, un peu surpris, mit quelques secondes à lui rendre son baiser. Un baiser chaud et au goût salé, comme une provocation aux monstres qui allaient leur ôter la vie.

Quand ils se séparèrent, une même détermination allumait leurs yeux. Quitte à mourir, autant emporter le plus de ces saletés avec eux.

Quand Shin reprit finalement connaissance après son vol plané, il inspecta le camp, dévasté par le monstre qui l'avait assommé, en titubant. Il ne vit que les couvertures déchirées et les chevaux affolés qui tiraient sur leurs longe. Aucune trace de ses compagnons. Alerté par des cris d'araignées, il leva lentement les yeux en direction de la forêt.

Il put alors assister à une immense explosion de flammes et de lumière.

* * *

 _J'ai pas mal bossé cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

 _Et oui, j'aime beaucoup comparer Shin à Legolas, c'est plus fort que moi x)_

 _Je profite de cette fin d'OS pour faire un coucou à Khouroux qui m'a réclamé du Thélthazard sur Twitter après ma première fic, j'espère que tu es content ^^_

 _Les reviews sont les bienvenues :)_

 _Temtaranne_


End file.
